The Gym
by Awwnyaa
Summary: One of the many benefits of being sponsored by Kaiba Corp was the unlimited access to the company's gym. PWP Puppyshipping


**Warning:** Smut

One of the many benefits of being sponsored by Kaiba Corp was the unlimited access to the company's gym.

On the second floor of the city-centre building was a state-of-the-art private gym, available to all employees and duellists sponsored by Kaiba Corp.

Joey had just finished up a duel against one of the companies new AI's and had managed to pull out a win. He fully intended to boast about this later, during dinner with Kaiba, but for now he needed some release for his pent-up adrenaline.

The blond took out his phone and sent a quick text to the CEO, hoping the brunet would join him.

Joey: _Yo, I'm going to the gym now. You gonna join me, or stay up there all day?_

Joey had no problem working out alone, but he enjoyed having someone with him. Being with someone else gave him the motivation to push himself harder and he always loved some competition.

He had received no response by the time he reached the second floor, so he assumed Kaiba would be too busy.

A shame really, Joey could have done with someone to compete against today.

He swiped his key-card at the entrance to the gym and headed into the men's changing room.

The changing room was spacious enough considering over two-hundred people had access to the gym. Though there were never more than fifteen people there at once.

He noticed that the changing room was empty, and the blond let out an annoyed sigh. Looks like he would be completely alone for his work-out today.

Joey dumped his blue sports bag on one of the benches and took off his jacket, t-shirt and jeans, throwing them briefly on the floor as he ruffled through his bag, looking for his gym gear.

He pulled out his three-quarter length joggers and pulled them up his slender legs, tying the strings at the top.

As he was about to pull on his sleeveless top, a low voice called out to him.

"It looks better off."

Joey whipped around to see Kaiba standing by the dividing wall, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well of course it does, it's a shame to cover _this_ up," the blond replied, gesturing to his well defined abdominal area, "but I don't think your staff would appreciate me running around have naked." He winked.

"They shouldn't be looking at you in the first place" Kaiba stated, walking towards the blond.

"You know you're the only one I want looking at me, _babe._ " Joey chuckled, pulling the shirt over his head.

He always enjoyed the grimace Kaiba gave whenever he used cheesy nicknames.

"So, you're joining me?" Joey asked, slipping into his trainers. "It's empty out there and I could use the company."

"I noticed." Kaiba replied, now standing beside his partner, "But I can't train today, I've a meeting in thirty minutes."

Joey pouted in response and looked up "Then why did you come all the way down here?"

Kaiba took one step closer. His chest touching Joeys and his right hand reaching into that blond mess of hair.

"I've a meeting in thirty minutes" he repeated, looking into those gorgeous honey coloured eyes, "I need to _relax_ a bit before I have to deal with those idiots."

Joey knew exactly what Kaiba wanted and smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah? And how can I help?" He leaned up, his lips just milometers away from Kaiba's chin.

Kaiba never responded and pulled back on Joeys hair, angling his head so he could bring their lips together in a heated frenzy.

Joey's own hands instinctively went to the front of the taller man's shirt, pulling his body into his own.

Kaiba's left hand went to the blonde's waist, pulling Joeys hips in to meet his own.

Their bodies were completely touching now. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach and crotch to crotch.

Joey opened his mouth slightly to allow Kaiba's tongue to enter.

Their tongues danced together, and they continued to pull each other as close as possible.

Heat was radiating off both of their bodies.

Kaiba backed Joey up into the wall as his hands reached down to the hem of his top.

"Off." Kaiba grunted, taking a breath of air and once again staring into his lover's eyes.

A light blush graced Joey's cheek, his eyes half-lidded as he stared back.

"Kai-Kaiba," He breathed, chest heaving, "someone could . . ."

"No, they won't." Kaiba assured, tugging Joey's shirt up.

"How do ya' know?" The blond tried to resist, but with those stunning blue eyes boring into his own, he knew he wouldn't be fighting for much longer.

"I own this place, Wheeler. Now take this _off_."

Any restraint Joey had was gone once Kaiba used _that_ tone.

Joey nodded and took his top off. The second it was off his body, Kaiba's lips returned to his own.

Wet, messy and hot.

Kaiba began to trail down Joey's face, to his strong jaw line and down to his neck.

Kaiba began to gently bite and suck, careful to not do too much damage.

Joey's head rolled back to the wall, his neck angled to give Kaiba better access and his mouth open, breathing more heavily.

The brunet's hands fanned out over his stomach, his thumbs grazing the outline of his ribs.

Joeys own hand holding on as tightly as he could.

Joey felt himself harden as Kaiba's hands continued lower to his bare hips, while his mouth switched to the other side of the blonde's neck, continuing to suck and bite.

Joey let out a light growl as Kaiba's own clothed arousal ground into his.

Kaiba's lips left his neck momentarily, only to smash back against his lover's own lips.

The brunet continued to grind against the blond, pleased with the muffled moans coming from the other.

Joey was thoroughly enjoying the sensations running through his body at that moment. His lover grinding into him and those strong hands sliding around to grasp his ass.

He moved his own hands down his lover's chest to gently glide over the stretched suit pants. He began palming his lovers bulge while continuing to grind and kiss.

Joey pulled away from the kiss and smirked.

He quickly moved his hand to Kaiba's shoulders and used his own body to swap them around, now having Kaiba against the wall.

Without a moments hesitation, Joey dropped to his knees in front of his lover.

Now his face was level with his lover's waist.

They locked eyes again.

Joey moved his face forward, kissing along the waistband of the other man.

The kisses were slow and teasing as his hands worked the button of the pants open and the zip was pulled down.

He gave a quick bite to Kaiba's left hip bone and moved his mouth to his lovers clothed erection.

He pushed the trousers down to Kaiba's ankles and moved to place his mouth on the bulge in front of him.

Kaiba's hand grabbed onto his hair again and squeezed.

Joey grinned and moved his hands up and down the other's thighs, squeezing ever so gently.

He could feel the slight dampness at the top of his lover's boxers and gave a lick to that particular spot.

He grinned at the deep growl from above.

When his hand reached the top of the boxers, he slipped them down.

He was greeted with Kaiba's erection popping out. It was long, hard and glistening at the top. A few creamy white drops spilling over.

Joey smiled and gave a light kiss on either side of the base.

Before Kaiba could complain, Joey took the head into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it.

The bitter saltiness hit his tongue straight away.

His right hand was placed firmly on the base, lightly moving up and down. His left hand settled on his lover's hip.

Joey played with the tip for a while, before finally taking in as much as he could into his mouth.

He loved the loud breaths coming from Kaiba's mouth.

He smiled internally, knowing he was the only one who could see Kaiba like this.

He knew he was the only one who ever had seen Kaiba so breathless and aroused and he hoped he would be the only person who _ever_ would.

Kaiba's hands squeezed the blonde's hair again, his own head back against the wall.

Joey continued to suck, gently pulling back, only to suck it all back in again.

He repeated this a few times, but fearing he would gag, he moved back to the tip.

Sucking intensely and using his right hand to pump the base.

Kaiba began to involuntarily thrust his hips.

"Joey," he breathed out, hands tightening in his boyfriend's hair "S-stop, or I won't . . . ah"

Joey smiled, "Don't worry, _babe¸_ I just want you to . . ." a quick lick from the base to the tip " _relax."_

"Fu . . ."

Joey once again took Kaiba's full length into his mouth again.

He continued to pump with his hand and suck.

He knew Kaiba was getting close. His breathing was shallow and more rapid, and his hand were beginning to pull Joey's head into his crotch more.

Joey intensified his sucking, feeling more and more liquid leak into his mouth.

Kaiba finally pulled Joey's head straight into his crotch so his entire length was in Joey's mouth

Joey's eyes watered uncontrollably, and he felt Kaiba stiffen once more in his mouth before he felt a warm liquid slide down the back of his throat.

He swallowed as much as he could before pushing against Kaiba's hands at the back of his head.

Kaiba went slack against the wall, his hands falling from Joey's head.

Joey took a large breath, coughing lightly and wiping the tears from his eyes.

He sat back on the ground. Breathing heavily and looking up at his lover.

Kaiba took a few more moments to steady his breathing before looking down.

"Heh, don't you look _cute._ " He smirked.

He took another breath before reaching into Joey's blue bag and taking out a towel.

"Hey, that's _my_ towel!" Joey argued, getting to his feet,

Kaiba didn't pay him any attention as he wiped himself clean. He pulled up his boxers and trousers and straightened himself out.

"Thank you," he smirked at Joey who was pretending to be angry at him "that was very _relaxing."_

He walked to the mirror and continued to fix himself.

"Hey!" Joey demanded "What about me?" he gestured to his own bulge.

"I've a meeting now." Kaiba smirked, once again turning to Joey.

Joey frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But don't worry," Kaiba said, walking up to Joey and cupping his face, "I'll make it up to you."

He once again placed his lips on Joeys, tasting the bitterness from his lips.

He pulled away slowly and gave a quick smile.

"Have a good work out."

Joey watched Kaiba walk out of the changing room. As casual as ever, as if he hadn't just gotten a blow-job in a public changing room.

Joey sighed and tried to calm his own erection down.

He knew Kaiba would more than 'make it up' to him later, so he wasn't too bothered.

Besides he had another way of getting rid of some of his excess adrenaline.

The gym really was one of the best things about being part of Kaiba Corp, along with the CEO of course.


End file.
